Security systems are often installed within and around buildings such as commercial, residential, or governmental buildings. Examples of these buildings include offices, hospitals, warehouses, schools or universities, shopping malls, government offices, and casinos. The security systems typically include components such as system controllers, access control systems, surveillance cameras, image analytics systems, and/or network video recorders (NVRs), to list a few examples.
The access control systems in buildings, for example, are principally concerned with physical security and the selective access to, restriction of, and/or notification of access to a place or other resource. Historically, the main components of the access control systems were system controller, access control readers, and possibly door controllers. The access control readers were often installed to enable presentation of credentials to obtain access to restricted areas, such as buildings or areas of the buildings. The readers were installed near the access points, such as doors or hallways or elevators. Typically, individuals would interact with the access control readers by swiping keycards or bringing contactless smart cards within range of the reader. The access control readers would read the credential information of the keycards and validate the information possibly by reference to a verification system that confirmed the credentials and determined if the individuals were authorized to access the restricted areas. If the individuals were authorized, then the access control readers might signal the door controllers to unlock doors or not generate alarms, for example.